Una historia diferente
by harry-potter54
Summary: ¿Como hubieran sido las cosas si la matanza Uchiha hubiera sido de otra forma? Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas...


"Konoha, día del ataque del Kyubbi"

- ¡El Kyubbi ha sido sellado, la invasión ha sido rechazada!

Esas palabras pronunciadas por el Sandaime Hokage supusieron un arrebato de jubilo entre la dura batalla acontecida a las afueras Konoha, poco duro hasta que cada uno de los sobrevivientes a la batalla se dignaron a ver a su alrededor

Se podía contar por cientos las bajas que había causado aquella bestia, una hecho que esperaban que no se volviera a repetir nunca. El hedor a muerte no hacia mas que cubrir todos los lugares, hacia donde miraras la muerte se reflejaba en cada uno de los lugares. El escuadrón de rescate se precipito al lugar de la batalla a intentar sacar algun sobreviviente y montar un campamento de curación

Los shinobi sobrevivientes veían con descontento el panorama que ante ellos se encontraba. Amigos, familiares, compañeros de batalla, equipos enteros destruidos en un momento con un monton de sueños en sus espaldas que en esta vida nunca llegaran a cumplir

Todos los shinobi ahí reunidos se quedaron mirando hacia el sombrero del Yondaime Hokage que yacia en lo alto de una montaña de escombros, el Hokage mas joven de la historia y que agrandaba su leyenda aun mas habiendo derrotado a la mayor amenaza que habia sufrido Konoha en su historia a costa de su propia vida: La derrota del Kyubi

"Torre Hokage, minutos después"

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Hai, Jiraiya-san – la voz grave y rota se dejo escuchar por toda la sala – Kushina ofreció su vida a cambio de que esto se llevara a cabo sacrificando hasta su alma en el proceso

- Es su decisión Jiraiya, no podemos interponernos en ella

- No podemos dejar esta decisión en sus manos ¡Ahora mismo no tiene capacidad para decidir coherentemente!

- ¡Jiraiya, ya basta! – la voz de la otra Sannin rubia, Tsunade resono por toda la sala – esa fue la ultima voluntad de Kushina y ella le confio el futuro de Naruto

- Todos sabéis por la vida que pasara a partir de ahora – refuto Jiraiya

- Yo me encargare de que no sea asi – el hombre que cargaba a Naruto se acerco a Jiraiya para entregárselo – quiero que se imponga una ley de silencio sobre Naruto, yo mismo me encargare de los castigos a aquellos que la incumplan

- ¿El sellado lo has hecho completo?

- Si, Kushina se encargo de dividir el chakra del propio Naruto aunque llegado el dia se entremezclaran y deberá aprender a controlarlo

- Debería irse de aquí, todo el mundo vio en la batalla que el era el futuro contenedor del Kyubbi le odiaran por algo que nunca llego a cometer – Jiraiya seguía insistiendo

- Nunca heredara la voluntad del fuego si no se queda aquí, Jiraiya-san

- Sandaime-sama tiene razón, Kushina quería que creciera en Konoha, sabia que Konoha seria su familia mas importante

- ¿A dónde planeas ir? No entiendo porque quieres dejarle solo, Kushina pidio que te encargaras de el – le echo en cara Tsunade

- Necesito desarrollar nuevas técnicas y reunir información

- Tienes un deber con la aldea, tu lo sabes, no puedes dejar tus labores como shinobi en esta aldea – el Sandaime corto las intenciones del hombre

- Creo que tengo derecho después de lo ocurrido esta noche – reprimio el hombre sin importarle que fuera el Sandaime Hokage de la hoja – necesito perseguir al que esta detrás de esto

- ¿Alguien esta detrás del ataque del kyubbi? – se sorprendió Tsunade

- Un hombre enmascarado fue el que se llevo a Kushina y libero al Kyubbi de sus ataduras

- Solo se conocen dos personas capaces de controlar al Kyubbi – asevero Jiraiya

- El primer Hokage Hashirama.. – el silencio se hizo en la sala – y el mas poderoso de los Uchiha, Madara Uchicha

- Eso solo nos deja una cosa por hacer – el hombre hablo una vez mas – tendremos que vigilar los movimientos de los Uchiha

- Yo me encargare de eso, pondré a mis mejores ANBU a trabajar en ello – respondio el Sandaime

- Esta bien… Creo que es el momento de partir

- Cuidaremos de el, no tienes que preocuparte de nada

- Lo se… Pero eso no quita que tenga miedo de su futuro

Jiraiya se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro dándole su apoyo, dedicándole una mirada de cariño a Naruto

- Yo me encargare de vigilarle y un ANBU cuidara de su día a día, no le faltara de nada – asevero Jiraiya

El hombre se acerco hasta Naruto y mirandole con el semblante triste le dio un beso en la frente

- Espero que crezcas y que llegues a convertirte en alguien de quien tus padres estén orgullosos…

- Siete años después –

"Barrio Uchiha"

- Fugaku, sabes las consecuencias que tendra esto para el clan… Ni siquiera todos los miembros del clan estan de nuestra parte

- Dejad de ser estúpidos, después de lo ocurrido en tiempos pasados fuimos relevados a un simple lugar de policías en Konoha – los ojos del lider del clan Uchiha resaltaban su profundo malestar por la situación

- Aun así no disponemos del suficiente poder para poder derrocar al Hokage, necesitaríamos inmiscuirnos directamente en su alto mando, por mucho que haya envejecido el Sandaime sería capaz de acabar con una buena parte de nosotros

Fugaku se movio por la sala entre angustiado y excitado por el momento en el que se encontraba y sabiendo que si no convencía a los suyos la probabilidad de que el golpe de estado fuera llevado a cabo era nula

- Eso no es un problema, mi hijo Itachi esta infiltrado en los ANBU, de confianza absoluta para el Sandaime, nos indicara las rutas que debemos seguir y las defensas que disponen

Se hizo el silencio ante la afirmación

- Últimamente Itachi esta teniendo un comportamiento extraño Fugaku-sama… - un miembro Uchiha pidió la palabra secundado por muchos otros – el junto a Shisui fueron interrogados por Inabi

- ¿Es cierto eso, Inabi? – interrogo fugaku

- Hai, Fugaku-sama, se les llevo a la sala de interrogatorio Uchiha – los murmullos empezaron a resonar por la habitación – pero ninguno de ellos dieron signos de traición a los dos se les veía un sentimiento puro hacia el clan

- Yo deposito toda mi confianza en mi hijo – asevero con voz fuerte Fugaku – y para los que no creen en mi palabra tienen la de Inabi, el mejor en genjutsu y interrogatorios de nuestro clan

- Esperemos que eso sea verdad, Fugaku

La aparición de esa voz tenebrosa helo los huesos de todos los presentes en la habitación, un hombre vestido con capa negra hizo acto d aparicion con una mascara en forma de espiral que dejaba ver un unico ojo, el cual portaba la tecnica mas grande de los uchiha, el Mangekyou Sharingan

- No puede ser es el Mangekyo Sharingan

- No creía que existiera desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha

Con la entrada del sujeto con semejante poder como era esa técnica ocular el ambiente empezo a mejorar, con una técnica asi era imposible perder contra cualquier enemigo aun sin saber quien era aquel hombre

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – se altero Fugaku – El ataque sera llevado acabo mañana al anochecer, cualquiera que este en contr sera aniquiliado, ahora, todos fuera ¡YA!

La habitación se empezó a vaciar rápidamente ante la furia de Fugaku hasta solo queda el y el hombre de la capa negra con la mascara

- ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a entrar aquí de esa forma?

- Se te estaba saliendo de las manos Fugaku-kun, necesitaban saber que tenían alguna posibilidad de victoria y para ellos pasa por algo asi – señalo hacia su ojo - poder

- ¡¿ Acaso no lo saben! ¡Tenemos a dos ANBU de contacto directo con el Hokage inmiscuidos para atacar al Hokage y sabemos todos sus movimientos!

- ¿Si? ¿Realmente tienes total confianza en Itachi y Shishui, Fugaku-kun? – esa afirmación puso en tension a Fugaku que no supo que responder – llevas años detrás de este plan, conspirando con Danzou incluso…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Madara?

- No intervendré si las cosas salen mal, Fugaku-kun

- ¿!Es una amenaza! – Fugaku se veia alterado por momentos

- Es una realidad

Diciendo esto desapareció en un vórtice sin dejar contestar a Fugaku

"Dia siguiente, Academia Ninja"

- Choji no es posible que no seas capaz de realizar unas simples copias a estas alturas – el maestro y chunnin Iruka reprendía a un avergonzado joven de constitución ancha

- Seguire esforzandome, Iruka-sensei

- A veces esforzarse no es lo único que importa, choji – el timbre sono dando por finalizada la clase – podéis iros, menos tu, Naruto ven aquí

Un joven rubio de unos siete años vestido con una camiseta negra, unos pantalones cortos negros y unos bigotes que eran su símbolo propio para reconocerle. Un colgante azul claro colgaba de su cuello

- Naruto, creo que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente – Iruka comenzo a ojear sus papeles – notas normales en todas las asignaturas, poca actitud en clase. Si lo intentaras podrías superar hasta a Sasuke

- Esas son mis posibilidades Iruka-sensei – el tono de Naruto no dejaba lugar a dudas – otros sacan las mismas notas que yo y no estan aquí siendo reñidos

- narut… -

- Tengo que reunirme con el sandaime, lo siento iruka-sensei

Naruto se perdió por entre las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a los bosques. El semblante de Naruto cambio por uno de resentimiento y frustración, comenzo a pegar puñetazos contra una piedra dejando salir toda su rabia hasta que sus manos sangraron y la piedra partió finalmente en dos

- ¡NARUTO! – la voz de una persona retumbo en el bosque, Naruto sobresaltado paro dandose la vuelta encontrándose con un ANBU de pelo blanco - ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- ¿!Que estoy haciendo, Anbu-san? – respondió con rabia Naruto- descargar mi furia con una piedra por no hacerlo por cada uno de los habitantes que miran mal, que hablan a mis espaldas, que se alejan como si fuera un apestado

- Naruto, deberías tranquilizarte

- No puedo tranquilizarme – resoplo Naruto – me paso los días entrenando y por la noche trabajo con el Sandaime Hokage estudiando, todos me conocen como el mediocre Naruto cuando que no destaca en nada por que Oji-san me prohíbe mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades ¿!Por que tengo una escolta ANBU dia si y dia también Anbu-san! ¿!Por que los de la aldea me miran como si fuera un monstruio?

- Todo tiene un motivo Naruto, sabes que el Sandaime no haría nada que no fuera de provecho para ti, siempre te a cuidado como un nieto

- Si fuera como un nieto me contaría la verdad, Anbu-san – Naruto salio corriendo entre los arboles sin darle posibilidad de responder al peliblanco que se quito la mascara resoplando y se sento en una piedra

- Lo estas haciendo bien Kakashi-kun – un encapuchado con una mascara blanca con forma de zorro apareció al lado de Kakashi que se sobresalto

- Eres tu… Pensaba que estabas recaudando información en el País del Té

- No he encontrado ningún tipo de información, aun así he oído rumores que hacen que este aquí

- ¿Y alguno de ellos incluye a Naruto? Ya has visto como esta

- Debe de ser así Kakashi-kun, es lo mejor para el

- No puede pasar mas tiempo sin saber que es el jinchiruki del Kyubbi que arraso la aldea hace siete años

- Ya lo he hablado con el Sandaime, el se lo dira cuando sea el momento correcto ¿Cómo es eso de que pasa el dia entrenando? Pense que solo el Sandaime se encargaba de su educación por las noches

- Hai, así es Zorro-san *– Kakashi se rió al decir eso ultimo sin poder evitarlo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del hombre con la mascara de zorro – ¡Hey ese es el nombre en clave que se te ha puesto, no deberias decirme nada por decirte así! – Kakashi sonrió - Naruto programa su entrenamiento por sus propios medios sale a correr antes de ir a la academia y cuando sale practica taijutsu y pone en practica su propia resistencia

- Ese enano… – respondio el Zorro – eso explica como rompió esa roca con puro taijutsu sin usar una pizca de chakra en sus puños, es realmente impresionante

- Diría que tiene buenos genes, pero hasta ahora nada de lo que ha hecho es debido a los genes

- ¿Siguen cerrados sus puntos de chakra cerrados?

- El Sandaime decidió que Naruto podría aguantar un poco mas con ellos cerrados, aun así el limite que los puntos aguanten no será

- Yo mismo me encargue de cerrarle los puntos de chakra… y eso fue hace mas de medio año que me fui de la aldea – refuto Zorro – no debería estar soportando tanta presión en ellos

- Quizás deberías hablarlo con el Sandaime y estar ir con el – respondió Kakashi – el te necesita, tu lo sabes

- No es el momento Kakashi – la respuesta del Zorro no se hizo esperar – el momento llegara, y yo mismo me encargare de contarle toda la verdad

El bosque se silencio dejando a los dos hombres sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que la aparición de un ANBU les llamo su atención

- Kakashi-san, Zoro-sama

Los dos hombres prestaron atención al ANBU que se presentaba ante el

- La hora a llegado, el día decidido será mañana al anochecer

- Kakashi avisa a las unidades ANBU – la contestación no se hizo esperar – mañana acabaremos esto de una vez por todas

- Dia siguiente, anochecer "Academia Ninja de Konoha" –

- ¡Comienza el día de exhibición de los estudiantes, los combates empezaran en unos momentos!

El ambiente festivo se respiraba por toda la academia los padres shinobi tanto como los curiosos de la aldea que querían pasar un rato entretenido viendo los futuros shinobi que se encargarian de protegerles durante toda una generación. Los combates mas esperados eran los del clan Uchiha y el clan Hyüga incluso el Sandaime Hokage presenciaba los combates con una actitud animada

Los dos clanes solían dar espectáculo dada su larga tradición y sus poderos miembros este año solo Sasuke participaría por nombre de los Uchiha y Hinata por nombre de los Hyüga

Como cambia de esperar Sasuke y Hinata pasaron rápidamente las rondas y con asombrosa facilidad pero un rubio se coló en las semifinales de la exhibición

- Después de unas emocionantes batallas pasamos a los combates de semifinal – la voz de Iruka resonó por todo el improvisado campo de batalla – la primera semifinal enfrentara a Uzumaki Naruto contra la heredera del clan Hyüga, Hinata

- Naruto – Sasuke freno a Naruto – se que te estas reprimiendo

- No se de que me hablas Sasuke – el rubio le ignoro dirigiéndose al area de combate designada

- Te he estado siguiendo Naruto, no eres el único que entrena día y noche

Esto impresiono a Naruto no por el hecho de que supiera que se reprimía si no por el hecho de no haber sido capaz de detectarle, siempre tenia mucho cuidado de mirar sus pasos para no dejar ningún rastro

- Sea lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke

- Es de mi incumbencia querer luchar contra un rival fuerte Naruto – respondió con chulería Sasuke – Hyüga es un buen rival pero no esconde tanto como tu

- Hai, hai

Naruto entro al área de combate con indiferencia ante el silencio que se había hecho presente en toda la zona, si había algo que los que estaban ahí presentes era la caída de el jinchiruki del Kyubi que había hecho tanto mal a la Aldea de la Hoja y si alguien era consciente de que todo el mundo quería que perdiera era Naruto

- Tened un combate limpio, si no podéis mas levantad el brazo en señal de rendición ¡Empezad!

Después de desearse suerte Hinata se abalanzo sobre un defensivo Naruto que solo se encargaba de defenderse como podía

- Padre

- Itachi-kun – el lider del clan Uchiha saludaba a su hijo mayor entre el publico viendo el combate – tu madre y yo pensábamos que no vendrías

- No me perdería a Sasuke en su primera exhibición como ninja, padre – un Itachi cansado y con profundas ojeras le respondía sin ganas – he estado mirando sus combates

- ¿Estas bien, hijo? – el semblante preocupado de su padre hizo sonreír a su hijo

- ¿Estas preocupado por mi o por el plan?

- No seas estúpido, lo primero es la familia y tu deberías saberlo ¿Acaso dudas de lo de hoy?

- No dudo padre, pero no me parece la mejor decisión – respondió Itachi – ya lo hemos hablado

- Yo soy el líder del clan Itachi y tu eres un miembro mas del clan que debe de cumplir con su obligación – el tono excesivamente alto de Fugaku llamo la atención de la gente – no hay nada que hablar Itachi, todo esta preparado ya

- Es su decisión, padre – Itachi respondió con voz neutra - ¿Es ese Naruto?

- Si, es el jinchiruki del Kyubi, el peligro de la aldea – resoplo Fugaku – no se como demonios no esta en cautividad y entrenado como una arma

- Naruto es una persona como otra cualquiera, padre – la protesta no se dejo ver en su voz anque la dijera – independientemente del poder que encierra dentro de si

- Aun asi, la aldea debe ser la prioridad por encima de todo Itachi por eso nunca estaré de acuerdo con el Hokage – la respuesta tajante no se hizo esperar – vete a ultimar los preparativos del plan

Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo tan rápido como había aparecido mientras Fugaku se concentraba en la pelea que se mostraba ante sus ojos

Hinata seguía atacando con todo lo que podía y incluso Naruto había encajado algún ataque pero seguía como si nada mientras que las fuerzas de Hinata comenzaban a disminuir

- Gomen, Naruto – la tímida chica se disculpo ante la mirada atónita de Naruto - ¡Byakugan!

Los ahí presentes enmudecieron ante tal derroche de habilidad por parte de la heredera del clan Hyüga, los shinobi con experiencia sabían que tomaba largos años de entrenamiento lograr el Byakugan y la joven heredera de los Hyüga lo había logrado a la tierna edad de 7 años

- Maldición ahora si que va a ser problemático – la afirmación de Naruto no tardo en confirmarse cuando un aluvión de puñetazos dirigidos hacia puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo estuvieron apunto de impactar

Los golpes de Hinata iban cogiendo mas y mas velocidad hasta que llego un momento en el que la defensa de Naruto no resistió mas y comenzó a recibir numerosos golpes

- Has mejorada mucho con esos ojos Hinata-chan – Hinata vio por fin la primera sonrisa de Naruto en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido – juguemos un poco

La imagen del Naruto sonriente desapareció hasta aparecer a una velocidad asombrosa detrás de ella dispuesta a darle un golpe en la nuca. De no haber sido por su Byakugan no hubiera sido capaz de dar la vuelta y desviarlo

Antes de que pudiera pensar si quiera en como se había movido tan rápido una patada a ras de suelo se dirigió a su pierna de apoyo, impactando esta vez y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, momento que Naruto aprovecho para intentar propinarle un rodillazo en la espalda pero Hinata lo detuvo con sus dos manos en la espalda y agarrándole de la rodilla y aprovechando la inercia de la caída lo lanzo lejos de ella

- Es increíble Hinata-chan nunca pense que fueras tan fuerte – la sonrisa de Naruto y la amabilidad seguía presente en su cara

Hinata cada vez estaba mas extrañada ante el chico que se presentaba ante ella como una persona sonriente y amable. El rubio nunca había sido así ni con ella ni con nadie que ella conociera

- Lo siento Naruto-kun pero si no acabamos esto ahora no podre aguantar mas a este nivel

- Lo mismo digo Hinata-chan ¡Acabemoslo ahora!

Los dos se lanzaron hacia un ataque frontal, ya estando uno enfrente del otro Hinata se dispuso a realizar un golpe cargado con todo su chakra en la palma de la mano, cuando este se dispuso a impactar Naruto desapareció

- ¿!Donde ha ido!

- ¡Detrás de ti Hinata-chan!

Hinata viro violentamente al recibir el aviso de Naruto quien mandaba un golpe plano hacia la nuca de ella

Hinata corrigió la dirección del golpe sabiendo que quien diera este golpe ganaría el combate, el final del combate ocurrió en cuestión de segundos y el estadio improvisado enmudeció para ver finalmente a Naruto tirado de espaldas

- ¡El combate ha finalizado con un golpe de palma tan famoso entre los Hyüga a un Naruto que no puedo moverse mas! Aun así el otro combatiente a dado un buen combate pero se sabía que no seria suficiente para derrotar al talento de los Hyüga – Iruka retransmitía el final de la pelea – los dos participantes proceden a darse la mano para dar por finalizado este estupendo combate

- Felicidades Hinata-chan – Naruto felicito dándole la mano pero con el semblante que tenia antes de empezar el combate

- ¿Por qué te has reprimido, Naruto-kun? Si no me hubieras avisado ni siquiera te hubiera visto atacando por el único punto ciego del Byakugan aun así tu velocidad en el golpe hubiera superado a la mía – Hinata se mostraba confusa ante el desarrollo del combate

- Son imaginaciones tuyas Hinata, ese es todo mi poder y no me he contenido si no, no hubiera perdido no me gusta hacerlo

Después de decir esto comenzó a alejarse haciendo caso omiso a los abucheos

- Esa ni siquiera es una parte de tu verdadera fuerza, Naruto

- Deberías estar teniendo un combate ahora mismo Sasuke no molestandome a mi

- Hinata no podía luchar después de tu combate, y en mi opinión tu debías de saber que el Byakugan le dejaría sin chakra en poco tiempo

- Estas menospreciando a la hija de un poderoso clan Sasuke, tu padre no debe de estar muy orgulloso de esto

- Hmp, no es mi problema – respondió Sasuke insolente

- No, tranquilo menos el mió Sasuke – Naruto se dio la vuelta ignorando al pelinegro

- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu – grito Sasuke lanzo una bola gigante de fuego a traición hacia el rubio que llevo por delante toda la calle

- ¿Qué demonios haces Sasuke?

El rubio había aparecido detrás de Sasuke y donde había impactado la gran bola de fuego solo se encontraban unas muñequeras y unas tobilleras con peso en el suelo. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Naruto había cogido por el cuello al Uchiha estampándolo contra la pared

- ¿Ves como escondías algo Naruto? – la sonrisa de Sasuke se incremento con superioridad

- ¿!Y si escondo algo realmente te importa, sasuke! – las pupilas de Naruto se afilaron hasta quedar una fina línea

- No eres el único que esconde algo, Naruto – las pupilas de Sasuke se tiñeron de sangre hasta aparecer un Sharingan de un aspa ante la mirada sorprendida del niño zorro

Con una velocidad impresionante Sasuke propino un rodillazo en el estomago a el rubio y que lo alejo hasta la pared continua. La sorpresa dejo paso a la rabia en Naruto que ya se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el ojinegro

- ¡CUIDADO, CODIGO NEGRO EN LA ALDEA! – seguido de esto una explosión resonó por toda la aldea.

La torre Hokage había estallado completamente en la oficina Hokage

Continuara…

Primer fic de Naruto así que dad opiniones y se mejorara lo que se pueda, muchas gracias!


End file.
